Teen Titans Season 6: Rise of the Ravager
by JP-Rider
Summary: This is how Teen Titans of season 6 should be turn out, focusing on Ravager, Jericho's secrets, and new villains and new heroes.
1. RISE OF THE RAVAGER

This is how the 6th season of teen titans will go. This season will have more a darker tone and will focus on the Ravager. Superboy, Wondergirl, and Miss Martian makes an appearance. RobxStar, Cybee, and BbxRae included. Also Titans North and South is formed. New villains such as the Gargoyle and Zookeeper from the original comics will make an appearance.

I own nothing from the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics respectively.

Enjoy.

TG

S06.E01- Rise of the Ravager - A new villain is out for revenge against the Titans!

TG

In Jump City's prison facility, home of the Jump City villains who are still frozen from the battle against the Teen Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil are sent to the Paris Maximum Prison thanks for the Doom Patrol who came in just in time after the battle's over. But unknown to the guards, somewhere, a shadowy figure activates a device that keeps the villains frozen, unfreeze the villains!

T- Theme song

Titans Tower, home of Jump City's beloved heroes. Robin the teen wonder, Starfire the alien powerhouse, Cyborg the half-human, half-robot, Beastboy the shapeshifter supreme, and Raven the mistress of magic, together they formed the Teen Titans.

It has been a week since they return their trip from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire are finally a couple since that fateful trip. Now Robin has called his teammates in the Ops room for an important briefing.

"All right team, listen up." Robin commands as he's standing next to Cyborg, while in front of him are Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven sitting on the couch, "Over the past week, me and Cyborg were thinking, with so many new Titans recruited, we decided that we should have a new communication program." The screen turns on to reveal a giant 'T' with the caption letters 'Titans Network' in front.

"Titans Network?" BeastBoy was the first to question "Are we having our own radio show?" A thought bubble shows Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy as radio DJs.

"No grass stain." Cyborg deadpanly replies "Titans Network is a communication system program to help set up new sectors, new towers, and new teams." Images on the screen shows a Tower under constructed, locations of cities, and the Honorary Titans, Kole, Red Star, Argent, Kid Flash, etc.

"Me and Cy have already decided on who leads the teams in the North and South Towers. And already set up the same blueprints for their Towers."

"So who are the two leaders for those sectors?" Raven asked in monotone.

Robin replied "Argent takes the Titans South in New Zealand, while Red Star is in charge of the North in Canada."

"But what about the West?" Starfire asked in wonder.

"Star, we live in the West coast." BeastBoy answered to corrected his alien companion, stealing Raven's thunder of correcting others.

But Robin paused for a sec, "Hmm, maybe your on to something Star. We could get a sector in Central city." He then pulls out a map of Central city.

Suddenly, the alarm went off in the Tower. "Trouble!" Starfire yelled, as the monitor screen pops up, an image of Mumbo, Control Freak, Killer Moth, Puppet King, the Hive 5, and Doctor Light appears on the screen.

Robin is as shocked as the rest of the Titans. "Didn't we froze these guys?" BeastBoy asked aloud.

Robins only response is "I don't know how, but they're going back to their cell, Titans GO!"

TG

As the Titans enters the crime scene, the Hive 5 were already gone, Mumbo disappeared without a trace, and Puppet King is already caught by the police. The Titans split to take care of the remaining three villains. Robin heads towards Killer Moth, Raven and Starfire take on Doctor Light, and Beastboy and Cyborg are ready to take down Control Freak and his reanimated monsters made out of mailboxes and mannequins. Killer Moth fought Robin with a punch and kick, but unknowingly, leaves too many openings for the Teen Wonder to counter attack the mutated moth humanoid. Cyborg blast his cannon on the living mannequins and the mailbox monster, while Beastboy morphs into a boa constrictor and wraps Control Freak's arm that holds the remote, giving him a tight squeeze, making the fat nerd to release the remote. BeastBoy morphs back to his human form and grabs the remote. Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven didn't do anything much, since Raven's presence makes Doctor Light quivering in fear while he stands in fetal position. It was too easy.

The police arrived and apprehend Doctor Light and Control Freak, but Killer Moth is standing in the patrol car with cuffs behind his back as he's being interrogated by Robin. "All right Killer Moth, how did you and the villains get unfrozen and escaped?" He asked with a demanding voice.

Killer Moth answers his question "I don't know, kid. All I know is that some villains stayed behind for plotting what to do next, and from what I heard from Mod, they say it was some girl wearing an orange and black bandana and has silver hair."

Orange and black bandana. Silver hair. Female. Robin was clouded with thought, trying to piece it together. He walks away from Killer Moth, whose being escorted to the armor car by the police. Robin comes to his teammates and head towards home. But unknownthe to them, they are being watched by a mysterious figure whose hiding from the shadows, where you can only see the orange half with one eye, and the lower part of her face reveals a pale peach skin and light pink lips.

"So it begins, Titans."

TG

Back at the Tower, Robin is on the Titans computer to find any potential criminals. But one thing that bugs him is about the silver hair girl, wearing a orange and black bandana. He tries to figure out who was she and why did she free all the villains. But he knew the answer already, just the color scheme about the bandana Killer Moth tips him.

She's somehow involved with Slade.

Before he could dig any further, his friends, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, enters the Ops room. They were gone investigating the prison to look for any leads to the perpetrator that unleashed the villains.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked them.

"Oh, we found something alright." Cyborg comes towards the computer next to Robin and activates his mechanical finger as a USB plug and activates the security footage. "When we looked at the recordings from the prison, we've found this." the video shows a shadowy figure with silver and blonde hair, and wears a orange and black bandana with one eye on the orange side, wears a full body armor suit. It was, as if, seeing a perfect image of the Titans old nemesis, Slade.

"Dude, she looks just like-"

"Slade." Robin cuts-in on BeastBoy. "I was right all along."

"Robin." Starfire whispered as she place her hand on her boyfriends shoulder. "Do you think Slade's found another apprentice?"

Robin only respond "I don't know, we haven't heard any Slade activity for weeks, Beastboy, you said you spotted a Sladebot at the amusement park, right?" BeastBoy nodded to his leader.

Suddenly, the monitor screen starts to buzz static, then appearing on the screen is the aforementioned girl in the shadows, only to see the orange reflection of her mask and her silver hair.

"Hello, Titans." She sound like Slade but sounds feminine.

Everyone gasp at the screen, almost thought it was Slade for a minute, but realized its not Slade, just a female version of him.

"Dude, she looks like a female version of Slade." BeastBoy exclaims.

"Shut it, Lima bean." The girl on the computer shouts in a venomous tone.

Robin gets up and demands "Who are you, are you Slade's new apprentice?"

"The name's Ravager, Bird Boy. And I'm not Slade's apprentice, I'm his daughter."

The Titans all looked shocked. "DAUGHTER!" They all said in unison.

"Slade has a daughter?" Raven said sounding unsurprised.

"I wonder what his wedding album is like?" BeastBoy pictures Slade in a tuxedo, with a faceless bride next to him, with a baby carriage.

"Enough!" Ravager scream makes Beastboy jumped in the air. "I did not hacked into your mainframe for a little chat."

"What do you want?" Robin asked the silver hair girl.

"What I want is revenge!" Now her voice is filled with anger "You Titans are responsible for my father's demise. I've only learned that you're all guilty of it because you're the last people he fought." The Titans looked at each other as Ravager continues "But don't worry about your little city, because my interest is only your heads! So prepare for your lives Titans, cause I'll be giving you guys a head start." The screen went black, leaving the Titans with shocked expressions.

"We're going to die." BeastBoy broke silence, causing Cyborg and Raven to stare at him like daggers. "What, I'm trying to be honest."

"We're not going to die, Beastboy." Robin respond "But we should be worried. Ravager promise to take all of us down. But I don't think she knows about Slade's deal with Trigon."

Raven responds "So do we hide somewhere, so she won't find us and kill us in our sleep?"

"We are not running away!" Starfire angrily shouts at the empath. "This Ravager is a threat and will be taken to justice."

"Stars right, y'all." Cyborg exclaims "We've already taken down Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon, and The Brotherhood of Evil. We've survived worse situations before, and we'll survive the day."

Robin sighs and said "Well team, looks like we must face the Ravager, and were not doing this alone." Robin pulls up the screen on the computer "Beacause we have Titans Network." The Titans all smile at their leader, because they knew he's right. Ravager will be taken down, even with the help of other members.

TG

In an underground base, lies the vengful Ravager. She walks towards a fireplace and picks up a picture. The photo shows a family portrait, a man whose face is hidden by the shade, a woman with blond hair, and two children, a girl with silver and long hair, and a boy with blond hair.

Tears starts to shed on Ravager's bandana, she takes it off, revealing her face. She has a gray-blue eyes, and She looks around seventeen or eighteen.

"Father...Mother...Brother..." She said as she looked at the photo, with sadness in her eyes, then shifts to anger as she remembers her agenda. She looked up the screen and see the targets she posted: Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and lastly, Terra.

"Father shall be avenged."

TG

Wow, what a conclusion.

Tune in the next episode, introducing Titans South.

Review please.


	2. THE SOUTH

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

TG

S06.E02- Titans South - Titans South is formed, with one of its members feeling at ease.

TG

Icon City, a city where it's home to a giant Tower on the grassy plains near the ocean. The first Titan that stands on the roof is Hotspot, looking impatient. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, a portal has opened next to Hotspot. Coming out is Herald, behind him is Jericho. "Sup, Hotspot." Herald greeted as Jericho wave his hand as he steps out of the portal Herald created.

"Hey Herald, Jericho." Hotspot replies, "Guess we're teammates now, and Argent isn't even here yet, what's taking that girl so long?"

"Lookin' for me, luv?"

The three boys looked up in the sky as they see Argent flying towards the sky, using her red plasma energy carrying two other Titans: Kole and Gnarrk. They landed on the roof of the Tower as Argent's red plasma hands fades as they got off.

"Sorry we're late." Kole said cheerfully. "I have to get Gnarrk out of the Arctic for hours. He's still not sure if living in the Tower is such a good idea, so I told him there's going to be free food and pizza."

"Gnarrk, gnarrk, gnarrk!" Gnarrk told to his chrystal sister.

Kole replies "I told you, we're going to have food in the Tower."

Argent claps her hands to get everyone's attention "Alright guys, I think it's time to 'nter inside to contact Cyborg tat we're here."

T- Theme song

The six Titans, Argent, HotSpot, Herald, Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk, all headed towards the main room to contact Cyborg from the monitor.

"Great, Y'all here!" Cyborg said with enthusiasm "Welcome to your new home, Titans South. As you can see, the Tower has everything like all the Towers have; bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, training room, a GameStation, T-jet with a T-sub, and the housewarming pizza you can eat!" Everyone's excited as they see a stack of pizzaboxes on the table. Gnarrk jumps over and takes a box and eats the whole pizza.

"Gnarrk, save some for all of us!" Kole demanded her caveman companion, whom in responds grunts and gives a box to Kole. As she grabs the box, she bumped into Jericho. "Sorry." She said as she made contact with the blond boy in purple vest. They both turned away to hide their red cheeks from them. Herald watch with a smirk.

"Anyways," Cyborg interrupts "Argent is the leader of this team, so follow her orders."

"Dat's right team, so I expect good behavior for all of you, that includes you, Gnarrk." Argent announced to her teammates, while Gnarrk gives a annoying grunt.

Suddenly the Titans alarm went off, scaring the caveman as he hides under the table. Kole tries to calm him down. "Looks like trouble at the banks." Argent announced, "Titans South, GO!" She shout as Herald plays his Gabriel Horn to open a portal to the location, for the team to enter.

TG

A bank robbery has occurred, as the robber runs out of the bank carrying the loot. The robber appears to be Punk Rocket, as he steps on his guitar and hover away from the bank. Then, a red wall blocked his way. "What the-" Then, before he could finished, was punched by a caveman and his weapon that looks like a crystallized girl.

Punk Rocket falls down to the ground. When he got up, he was surrounded by HotSpot, Herald, and Jericho. HotSpot melts Punk Rocket's lethal guitar, upsetting the orange jumpsuit musician. "Oy! My guitar!" He shout.

"Looks like your going to have to face the music." Herald said gleefully, as he hold his horn and open a portal to a jail cell. Jericho was behind Punk Rocket as he kicks the gray hair kid to the portal. The portal closed as the team gathers around in victory.

"Good job, mates!" Argent announced to her teammates. "The first day on the job, and we've defeated a villain."

HotSpot comes up to Argent by tapping her shoulder "I say we go celebrate a pizza joint I happened to know." He smile as Argent smiles back with a blush.

TG

The Titans sit at a table, eating at 'Pizza City!'. Argent is between HotSpot and Herald, while on the other side are Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk. They've got their order of pepperoni and pineapple pizza.

"To Titan's South!" HotSpot shouts as he makes a toast with his slice, as the rest did the same, except Jericho. "TITANS SOUTH!" They said in unison, Gnarrk grunts.

"The first day on the job was a Success!" Kole exclaims cheerfully.

**Herald respond "Punk Rocket was an easy crook. Looks like the villains are losing their music."**

Suddenly, they heard screaming and saw citizens screaming from the streets. The Titans stopped eating to head out. "Titans GO!"

When they've arrived, they saw a huge robot with black streaks and orange shades around the mechanical arms. The robot is rampaging the city, terrorizing the citizens of Icon City.

"What is that thing?" HotSpot asked while trying to attack it by shooting flames out of his hands.

Kole replies sarcastically "Uh, it's definitely not a giant robot!" She crystallized herself and the red beams from the robot hit her and reflected the beam back at the robot.

Argent uses her red plasma fists to beat up the robot and starts giving commands "Jericho, Gnarrk, make sure you cleared the civilians. Herald, can you open a portal to send this thing to some other dimension?"

Herald replies "I can send it into the deepest space. Just get that thing stable."

"Hold on, guys." HotSpot quickly thought out "I say we dismantle the thing and find its source of power." He quickly shot a fireball at the machine's mechanical arm.

"That's brilliant, 'Spot." Argent now has a red plasma hammer. "If we can find its core, that blasted robot will be just a tinker toy!"

Herald judo kick the knee of the robot, while Kole shoots sharp crystal daggers at the other knee, causing the robot to fall down on its knees. Gnarrk comes by and grabs the crystallized Kole and use her as a club to smash the parts of the robots body. He banged it up so good, the robot is reduced to pieces.

HotSpot then melts the center of the remaining parts of the robot and finds its core. "Guys, I think I found it!" He announced as he raised a orange sphere with an 'S' on the center. Jericho came back after clearing the area and sees the remains and pieces of the robot. Kole came up to him and patted on his shoulder.

"Sorry you have to missed out all the action." Kole shyly said to the blond mute.

'Its no problem,' he replied using his sign language 'I don't think this thing has any eyes to control.'

Even though Kole couldn't understand his sign language, she can understand what he means. "Um, I guess. Say, maybe sometime when were not fighting crime, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" He nodded yes, which makes Kole excited.

"Looks like we have lovebirds in our team already." HotSpot smirked, "Starfire would be proud."

"Yeah, proud." Argent replied as she blushed.

TG

Back at the Tower, Argent gives a report to Robin on the monitor screen.

"This is Robin, report." He demanded.

"This is Argent, reporting from Titans South." She replied "My teammates had a strange encounter with a giant black and orange robot. We've defeated it and snagged what appears to be the core. I think you'll be interested in it."

TG

In Jericho's room, there are still some boxes for Jericho to unpacked. He opened the box and see a letter on top of his stuff. Jericho didn't have much stuff since he lived alone on the mountains. He picked up the letter and looks shocked at what it saids.

Joseph

I know we never talk much, but I'm writing this letter to offer you a proposition.

Stop Rose.

-Your Father.

P.S. You have a great team.

Jericho crinkled the letter and toss it to the trash can. He crouch down and wrapped his arms around his legs.

It has been years since he last contacted his family. He can still feel the sharp pain on his neck from when he was little. He runs away from his past, and decides to start anew. Him being a Titan is the best thing he's ever in.

"Hey, Jericho."

Herald's voice is heard when he knocks on Jericho's door. Jericho got up and sighs as he opens his door.

"Hey, man. Me and HotSpot are going to play an online game to beat Cyborg and Beastboy. We could use an extra player."

Jericho nodded as he and Herald walk to the halls to play the GameStation.

In Jericho's mind, he Kept thinking about the letter.

TG

Review Please


	3. THE GARGOYLE

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

Note: this may not be my best story, lot of OOC on Robin, so I let you to decide. So please, be honest on the review. I can remake it.

TG

S06.E02- The Gargoyle- Robin starts feeling doubtful when his leadership is on the line, but something from behind the scenes has something to do about it.

TG

In a warm, sunny day at Titans Tower, Robin is on the Titans Computer in the Ops room, speaking to Red Star about which honorary Titan will be in his team.

"I don't know Red Star. Thunder and Lightning are good choices, but they can be a bit... Hotheaded." Robin said with a concerned tone.

Red Star simply replied "But comrade Robin, they're just the perfect people to be in team. All they need is a little command."

"Saids the former Russian captain." Robin replied back, "We'll talk about this later, right now I promise to take Starfire shopping."

"Ah, a date vith comrade Starfire." Red Star smirked "Vet me know vhen the vedding starts." He signed out, leaving a teasing smirk towards the boy wonder with the reddest cheeks.

TG

Kid Flash and Jinx visit in the Tower to hangout with them for a while. Jinx decides to meditate with Raven, while Kid Flash hangs with Beastboy and Cyborg.

Robin was walking down the halls, passing by BeastBoy's room. Aware that Kid Flash, Beastboy, and Cyborg are in his room playing their handheld games. Robin then overhears a discussion outside of the door.

"...I'm telling you, man. You'll be the perfect leader for this team." It was Kid Flash's voice.

"I don't know, dude. You think I'm up for it?" BeastBoy replies, "I mean, Robin is the better leader to lead."

"Man, forget Robin." Cyborg said, which makes Robin's eyes widened. "Your better at this than I am. With you as leader, we can take down any enemy. Besides, Robin always lose."

What are they talking about? Is what Robin thought. He continues to hear the conversation. "Besides, you've defeated countless enemies on the field, your the most reliable."

"KF is right, BB. You're the best in this team than Robin is. He's too serious at this."

Robin couldn't believe his ears. He then walked out of the halls and head towards his room. As he left, Kid Flash then finished the conversation, "And besides, who else is a better leader when playing Super Soldier Spy 6 online?"

"Yeah man. Robin stinks at this game." BeastBoy replies.

TG-theme song

Robin layed on his bed in his bedroom, thinking about his questionable leadership. What he heard from his "friends" that he's a weak leader, and prefers to Beastboy in his place as leader, he felt something inside of him that he never thought he would feel.

Threatened and self-doubt.

"They don't need you anymore."

Robin jumps up from his bed when he hears a voice somewhere in his room. "Whose there?" He demanded. He scanned the room around him as he looked behind and his front. He armed himself with a bird-a-rang and his staff. "Show yourself!"

A dark, huge transparent figure appears on his mirror of his dresser. "I'm right here, Bird-boy."

Robin looked at the mirror and see the strange man, or creature in his mirror. The creature appears to be gray and stone like, with yellow eyes and a huge beak. He has a muscular body and demotic wings behind his back. He also has a tail and wears a black loincloth.

"What are you?" Robin asked with a demanding tone.

"Why I may look like this, I'm a representation of your loath and self-doubt. Call me, Gargoyle." Said the creature with demotic yellow eyes.

Robin starts feel uneased by this creature's appearance. "What do you want from me?" He asked again.

Gargoyle replies "Oh Robin, I know you feel that my presence is troubling you. But don't you worry about me, I'm your friend. I won't harm you, I won't harm your friends, cause you can't harm me. But lets cut to the chase, you see, I'm here to help you."

Robins mask lends grew wide by Gargoyle's offer, but quickly grew suspicion "What kind of help?"

TG

Mumbo Jumbo has gathered all the loot from the Bank. He got out of the door from the bank to make his escape. Then, a bird-a-rang flew in towards Mumbo, who quickly changed it into an actual bird. "Great, if it isn't the Teen Titans! I guess your not here to be my audience!"

"This is your last act, Mumbo!" Robin stood along with Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, Kid Flash, and Jinx by his side. He then shouted "Titans, GO!"

Jinx was the first to make a move as she throws in a hex at a street light, which is falling towards Mumbo. The blue magician quickly chant his magic words "Alaca-chango!" The street light changed into a balloon animal and charged in towards Jinx. Kid Flash quickly picks up Jinx and pops the balloon animal with his blur speed. "I'm never inviting this guy to my birthday!" Said the yellow speedster.

Cyborg prepares to shoot Mumbo with his sonic cannon, but it fires a bouquet of flowers! "Man, again!?" He complained.

Starfire and Raven combined their attacks when they hold hands to create a swirl mixed with green and dark energy, heading straight towards the mad blue magician. "Sorry ladies," he said as he summons a binding strap that holds the two Titaness together as they hit the ground "but I've already got a date with destiny!" He ran off and summons a small go cart with a Mumbo's face design.

Mumbo drives off as he's been chased by a green cheetah and a certain boy wonder gliding through the air. "BeastBoy, sit this one down. I'll take Mumbo." Robin commands.

BeastBoy, still in his cheetah form, replied "But I'm the fastest one in this form. I'm almost close to Mumbo!" But Robin glide further towards the magician and throws a bird-a-rang towards his hat, knocking it off to the ground. The Mumbo cart disappeared as Mumbo comically falls down on the ground.

BeastBoy shifts back and grabs the magician's hat. "Got his hat!" He announced. Robin landed on top of Mumbo and cuffed the now normal old man wearing suspenders. The boy wonder glared at the green changeling like daggers "I thought I told you to sit this one out!" His shouting made Beastboy jumped.

"Dude, we caught him, got his hat, isn't that what matters now?" BeastBoy pointed out. Robin comes up to the green changeling and pull his shirt "I make the orders, so you do as I say. If I told you to sit this one out, I mean sit this one out, got it?" His tone of voice wasn't pleasant for BeastBoy as his ears drooped.

The rest of the Titans watched in silence as Robin walk away to bring Mumbo to the police. "What was that all about?" Kid Flash said while standing next to Beastboy.

TG

Back at the Tower, everyone, excluding Robin, sit around the Ops room to discussed the incident with Robin.

"So, did anyone find Robin's actions towards Beastboy a little suspicious?" Jinx asked the question first.

Starfire respond "I believe friend Jinx is right. Robin has been doing nothing but make Beastboy train endlessly, followed by throwing away his tofu substance, and make him run around the city."

"And the weird part is I didn't even do anything that makes him mad!" BeastBoy defensively added.

"Anyway, the only solution to figure out Robin's problem with you is to just stay away from him." Raven suggests while crossing her arms.

Cyborg respond "Raven's right. Me and Star are going to talk to Robin while Raven, Jinx and KF keep Beastboy occupied."

"Wow, a double date!" Kid Flash announced "It'll be just me and Jinxie hanging with BB and Raven." This remark made Beastboy and Raven glared at the yellow speedster, while fire burst behind an angry Raven.

TG

"I take it you've made it know his place?" The Gargoyle said with a gleefully tone.

Robin was on his knees, agonizing and bowing down to the stony creature. "Yes master. My leadership will be intacted."

"Excellent." Gargoyle replied "And it will be only you and me. I'm your only friend Robin, I show you how to improve your leadership, and make you become a cold-hearted, emotionless, leader. You will doubt your teammates, destroy their trust, and I shall rule the Titans." He then leave a pause "By the way, duck."

"What are you-" WHACK! Robin fell on the floor unconscious. Behind him was a worried Starfire who knocked her boyfriend with a karate chop. She stood along side with Cyborg as he picks up the sleeping Boy wonder.

"Call Raven." He ordered.

TG

His eyes opened a little. All he can see is a blurry vision. When he woke up, he finds himself in the infermery, and strapped on the bed. He tried to struggle, finding that his utility belt was taken away, along with his gadgets, utensils, and bird-a-rangs.

"You said he was bowing down in front of the mirror?" a familiar monotone voice reached Robin's ears.

"Yeah, and then he said something about 'his master', and his leadership intacted." That voice was Cyborg's.

Behind the curtains are the six Titans outside of the infermery, discussing Robin's condition.

"You know, I know this guy from Keystone City that can travel through mirrors." Kid Flash points out, while Jinx gives him a questionable look.

"But Robin was talking to himself." Starfire point out "He was bowing to his mirror and called it its master."

"Either Rob's going crazy..." BeastBoy narrowed her eyes.

"Or he's being manipulated." Raven added, "And I think I know what it is."

"Traitors!"

The team jumped mid air as they hear their leader, shouting at them with a cold, harsh tone. They head inside the infirmary and see their leader, struggling violently and mumbling his mouth about something.

In Robin's eyes, Gargoyle stood by his side of the bed. "They have you strapped up like your a psychopath. This is considered mutiny." He said as he stroke Robin's head.

"Robin, please calm down!" Plead Starfire, whose worried about her boyfriend's condition.

"Yeah Rob, "Beastboy also plead "think about what your doing. It's not like you to be this paranoid!"

Then, as quick as lightning, Robin released his straps and punch the green changeling in the face. BeastBoy fell onto the ground and crash onto the equipment. Everyone gasp as their leader just struck his friend. Raven comes to Beastboy to check his injuries.

"BeastBoy, are you ok?" She asked in concern. He replied "Is my nose bleeding."

"Some friends you are." Said the leader who tries to released himself from the straps.

"Robin," Raven called out while trying to get Beastboy to his feet by wrapping arm around her shoulder, "Your being manipulated. The Gargoyle is messing with your mind."

It was then, a moment where Robin calms down for a minute 'How does she know about the Gargoyle?' He then fell to his knees and placed his hand on his temple.

"Don't listen to her!" Gargoyle yelled in Robin's mind, "Remember what they say to you?"

"C'mon, Robin." Kid Flash tries to calm him down "we're your friends!"

Robin struggled and hesitately said "But, you... and Cyborg... I've over heard you guys that your going to replace me with Beastboy!" He hesitately yelled.

Kid Flash raise an eyebrow and then quickly realized "That? You over heard us talking about you not participating with me, Cyborg, and Beastboy to play Super Soldier Spy 6 online? That's why your going crazy?"

It was then Robin's mask widen by the info. "A game? I've been worrying about a game?" He whispered with a light chuckle.

Gargoyle is not pleased "No! Don't listen to him! Your the leader, so I'll be the one to control the Titans!" Gargoyle suddenly starts turning visible. His appearance is revealed by Raven's spell as she use her magic to bring Gargoyle out of Robin's mind.

"Now I've got you." She said as she chant her signature spell "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She unleashed a dark portal and dragged Gargoyle in.

"Noooooo!" He cried out, "I'll be back! And when I do, I'll-" he was cut off when his face is met with a steel boot, making him dragged inside the portal as it disappeared.

It was Robin that kicked the Gargoyle. He then fall to his knees(again) and starts breathing in and out, tired. He then starts sprouting tears from his mask, causing Starfire floats towards him and gives him a hug, telling him "Its okay, Robin." over and over again.

TG

"So this Gargoyle, is some kind of influential demon?" Jinx asked.

Raven replied "The Gargoyle was once an influential adviser for a king, once named Master Twister. He made a deal with the demon Neron to grant him power to the kingdom, only the price is he takes a form of a Gargoyle. Since then, he starts influencing great leaders and corrupting their hearts, causing wars and grief around them."

"So, is Robin going to be the o to the Kay?" Starfire looked concerned.

"He will, I recogmend him to see a professional after all this."

The three girls entered the Ops room to see the boys playing the aforementioned video game, Super Soldier Spy 6, online.

"I seriously got this, guys!" Robin yelled as he holds his controller intensively.

"Dude, you keep getting yourself caught in traps!"

"BB's right, Rob." Cyborg responds back "You really stink at this game!"

"Hey! I got an achievement!" Kid Flash cheerfully announced.

The girls looked at the boys with a smirking look as they stare at them playing a video game. That, and Robin keeps losing.

END

Honest review please


	4. BOY OF STEEL

I do not own the Teen Titans

TG

S06.E04 - Boy of Steel - The Titans meets Superboy.

TG

The streets of Jump City are almost in ruins. Apparently, Johnny Rancid teams up with Adonis just to create mayhem and distruction. Only the Teen Titans must stop these rampaging muscle for brains.

Cyborg shoots Adonis with his sonic cannon, making the blue armored teen pushed away from the impact. But Adonis throws a car back Cyborg.

"You think you dweebs can take us?" Adonis taunt "Once we're finished with you, all shall bow down before-" he was cut off when a street light hit him in the face by a green gorilla.

"Dude, you are more annoying than Control Freak." BeastBoy just told off Adonis.

"Buuuurrn!" Johnny taunt as he is riding his mechanical junk yard dinosaur that's trying to attack Starfire and Raven. "Jump City's ours for the taking!"

"Not on your life, Rancid!" Robin yelled out as he threw a birdarang at the junk-a-saurus, which explodes on its face, but no affect.

"Ha, Bird-boy! The parts I build for this thing and 'Donny's suit is a indestructible metal that no one can break!" The Junk-a-saur flings its tail at Starfire and Raven, knocking them out of the battle.

Adonis continues to rampage as he has Cyborg tied to a pole and now he's currently fighting Beastboy as he shifts into different animals. "This ends now, wimp!" He said in rage as he has the exausting green changeling cornered to a wall. As he's about to make the finishing blow, someone called out "Hey scrawny boy!" which caught Adonis's attention. He turns around and see the guy who called out on him.

The guy has jet black hair that's well comb and a swirl in front of his forehead. He has pure blue eyes and light tanned skin. His outfit consist of a black sleeveless shirt with a familiar red 'S' symbol on his chest, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans with a golden belt buckle, and black combat boots. He is about as well build.

"Leave the green kid alone." He said with a demanding tone that rivals Robin's.

Adonis laughs at the guy's demanding tone, "Looks like we've got ourselves a hero! Beat it, shrimp." But it was at the moment that Adonis didn't expect; red beams of light shot out of the boy's eyes and incinerated the mechanical arm from Adonis's suit. "Wait, wha-" he didn't finished as the boy jumps in and punch Adonis so hard, his strong body suit turned to pieces. Adonis falls to the ground and is kicked by Beastboy.

Johnny, and the rest of the Titans, witnessed Adonis demise "That's impossible! That metal can't be broken by a human, unless..."

"Unless he's Kryptonian, right?" said the boy whose holding the Junk-a-saur's tail and swings it down to the ground, causing Johnny to fall off to the ground and apprehend by Raven's powers.

Cyborg was released and drags the scrawny Adonis along with Beastboy. "Man, I've never seen someone about as strong as Starfire."

"Thanks for the save, uh." Robin didnt catch the name of this newcomer.

"Superboy." The boy answered for Robin "Call me, Superboy."

TG - Theme song

At Titans Tower, the Titans have already send Adonis and Johnny Rancid back to jail, and are now at the training course as Superboy smashed all the test robots and the courses.

"This guy's like, mega tuff!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"No kidding." Cyborg stated as he looked at the readings on his arm "According to my scanners, he's half Kryptonian, and half human."

Starfire stated "Krypton was said to be a dead planet ago. I'm surprised that a few Kryptonians have residented on Earth." She then looked impressed by the boy of steel as he finished the course.

NEW RECORD: 1:05

"He broke Cy's record!" Robin stated as he comes towards Superboy with a handshake. "You've shown us what you can do. I guess your here to join the Titans, right?"

Superboy replied "Well, I did heard about you guys defeating the Brotherhood from the news. I lived in Metropolis for 2 years since I was born so-"

"Wait." Robin cuts him off, "2 years before you were born?" Question marks start popping up over the Titans heads.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I was a genetically engineered?" He said in honesty.

The Titans looked dumbfounded, then Raven breaks the silence "So, who created you?" She asked in monotone.

"Well, it was like this, you ever heard of CADMUS? They were working on a project to create a clone of Superman. So they took a blood sample from his previous battle and take the human DNA from a wealthy business man in Metropolis. It took 16 weeks to make me developed the aging process. I was a successful clone."

"Why would they need you cloned in the first place?" Robin asked with concern.

"Beats me. I guess if somehow the big guy in blue is out of commission, I would be his replacement. They let me out with some agents watching me."

"That's classified information, kid."

A voice can be heard behind the rocks of the training course. It was a tall man with black hair and black sunglasses. His facial looks gruff and has a butt-chin. He wore a black suit and pants, like he's some secret agent. The Titans looked at him in question.

The man in black introduced himself "Hello, Titans. The name's Agent Smith, in charge of everything metahuman, magic, alien, you name it. As you can see, I'm currently in charge of watching this kid."

"You mean spying on him, and us." Robin stated.

Smith only responds "Look kid, I know who you guys are, Circus boy, Ex-Doom Patrol Member, daughter of Trigon, Princess of Tamaran, and son of one of STAR labs scientists. Together you kids make your own little club called Teen Titans. And I'm fully aware of this global network you have. Oh yes, I know all of your secrets." He said while he point each Titan.

The Titans stared at him like he's some mind reader. How does he know who they were? Where does he get that info? Cyborg was the first to speak out to Agent Smith "How do you know about us?"

Chase replies "It's my job. CADMUS knows a lot about the heroes. If one pops out, we immediately learn their civilian identities, powers, weakness, you know, just in case they go rogue."

"We shall not go the rogue, Agent of Smith!" Starfire said defensively.

"Look, I'm not here to criticize you kids, I just want a cooperation with you."

TG

In the Ops room, The Titans, and Superboy looked at the monitor for Agent Smith as he shows them a picture of Professor Chang. "As you can see, your old enemy, Professor Chang, has obtain a robot that can copy every superhero's power whenever he scans them, called Amazo. He's created by another mad scientist whose name is classified. Sinse you Titans know where Chang is, I would like you all and Superboy to find him and Amazo."

"I'll see to it that Professor Chang will turn in the robot." Robin said while pounding his fist.

Agent Smith nodded in agreement "OK, oh and Superboy." He turn towards the boy of steel "Remember to take down the android with all you got."

"I'm on it, Smith." Superboy replied.

TG

In the layer of Professor Chang, the mad scientist is standing before the other villains; Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Chessire, Red-X, Atlas, Private Hive, and Gizmo.

"Hello, my fellow criminals, and Dr. Light." Chang said as Dr. Light shows disdain towards Chang, "You are all here to buy off this latest product I've gotten my hands on; Amazo!" A light flickered to show the android. It appears to be heavenly build, looked human like. He has ginger hair, pale skin with pointy ears, and red eyes. He wore a green fullbody stealth suit with dark green stripes all over.

"What does it do?" Red-X said thoroughly.

Control Freak response to the skull masked teen "Are you nuts? Amazo is the ultimate weapon to take down heroes! Especially the Titans!"

"Your right, fat one." Chang stated "Amazo can copy every superpowers he can contact. He can overthrow any hero, easily. Lets start the bid for $1000."

"How about 2000 hours in prison, Chang."

The villains turn and saw the Titans, plus Superboy, on top of the roof inside the base.

"The Titans!" Chang exclaimed, but then realized "This is good, a little demonstration can boost my price. Amazo, ATTACK!"

The android is active as the Titans and Superboy came down to attack the villains and retrieve Amazo. Amazo jumps up and attack Starfire after he scanned each of the Titan's powers.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as Amazo throws Starfire at him, making both fall to the ground. Amazo then unleashed a green glow and attacked Robin and an unconscious Starfire, only to be blocked by Superboy.

"You take Starfire, I'll get Amazo!" Superboy shouted, as Robin nodded carrying his unconcious girlfriend. The boy of steel launch towards Amazo and punch him to the floor. Amazo then scans Superboy and starts punching him too.

**Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven are attacking the rest of the villains, except for Red-X as he's somewhere in the shadows. Cyborg has blasted Atlas to the wall, then went face to faces with Private Hive and Gizmo. Cyborg managed to pound down Private Hive, but Gizmo keeps shooting the floor with lasers. BeastBoy morphs into a tiger to scare Control Freak and made him to drop the remote. Raven may have stopped Dr. Light and Mad Mod, but she is jumped unexpectively by Chessire as she attacks the empath girl with her kicks and long black hair.**

**Chang tries to back away from the commotion, only to bump into Red-X. "Hey doc. Where's my Xynothium?" He demanded.**

**"I'll give it to you, if you show me the money." Chang bargained, as Red-X held a suitcase, Chang gives the thief his supply of Xynothium. "Remember to not use it all-" Red-X already disappeared before Chang finished "...up."**

**Superboy and Amazo continues to fight, Amazo transformed into a mechanical tiger and managed to tear Superboy's shirt. Superboy grabbed the mechanical paws of Amazo and crushed them. Amazo transformed back and his robotic hands morphs into sonic cannons. Superboy dodged and then ran to Amazo and give him a kick in the head. This caused Amazo to glitch as Superboy uses his laser vision to beam a hole into its chest area, shutting Amazo down.**

**"Looks like Amazo is pretty useless now." Robin said as he comes up to Superboy.**

**"How's Starfire?" Superboy asked.**

**Robin responds "She's going to be okay. She's resting in the T-car right now. And the criminals?"**

**"All taken care of." Said Cyborg as he shows all the criminals tied up and knocked out, but two unattended; Red-X and Chessire.**

**"We couldn't find Red-X or Chessire, but we caught Chang trying to escape." Said Beastboy as he shows Raven carrying Chang with her magic.**

**TG**

**"In honor of helping us defeat Amazo and capturing the criminals, you are now an Honorary Titan. Congradulatons, Superboy." Robin said as he gives Superboy a T-communicator.**

**Superboy responds "Wow, thanks Robin. Wait till Ma, Pa, and my cousins hears about this."**

**"Alright, alright." Exclaimed Agent Smith as his agents apprehend the pieces of Amazo "Now that you apprehend Amazo, and destroyed it, CADMUS has called and told me that I'm being promoted, all thanks to you Superboy, and your little Teen Club."**

**"Your welcome, Smith." Superboy replied sarcastically.**

**"Soooo what now, Superboy?" BeastBoy asked, "What are you going to do next?"**

**Superboy respond to the green changeling "I'm heading back to Kansas. So when there's trouble, you know who to call." Then, Superboy flies away towards the sky and fly towards East.**

**"Whoa..." Cyborg looked astonished.**

**"That's the boy of steel." Robin stated.**

**TG**

**Review please!**


	5. CHASE

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

Enjoy!

S06.E05- Chase - A familiar girl comes to the Titans help when Ravager is after her life!

Around the block of Jump City, a girl is running from her life. She doesn't know why she's being chased, she was only going back home after school, but all of a sudden a mask girl appears and looked at her like she wanted blood!

She ran until she's trapped in a dead end. Her pursuer has finally caught up to her. She wore a short green kimono that reach to her thighs, long jet black hair and a mask that covers her whole face. She unsheathed her claws and comes towards the helpless girl.

"Someone, help me." She uttered as she closed her eyes, "please..."

All of a sudden, a dark energy covered the masked would-be-killer, "Not this time, Cheshire!" Yelled a monotone voiced. The girl opened her eyes and see a blue cloaked girl, Raven, using her magic powers to push Cheshire through the concrete wall. Raven looked around and no sign of Cheshire. "Great, she's gone." She said sarcastically. Raven then looked at the shivering schoolgirl.

"She's gone now." Raven stated "You can calm down now." But what Raven didn't expect was a shocked look on her face. The girl got up and by her appearance, she has long shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, Raven couldn't believed what she see.

"Terra?"

TG - Theme song

In Titans Tower, the rest of the Titans are enjoying their relaxation. Robin and Starfire are making googily eyes at eachother, while Beastboy and Cyborg are playing a fighting game.

"I got you now, grass stain!" Cyborg claimed.

"No way, tin man. I've got the upper hand!" BeastBoy yelled.

Suddenly, the Titans communicator went off, causing Beastboy to lose the game. Robin answered the call and it was Raven. "What's up Raven?" He answered.

Raven deadpanly replied "Robin, Cheshire was chasing a girl. I've lost Cheshire, but the girl is safe, but she request for protection."

"Who is the girl that want us to protect her?" Starfire asked.

"You wouldn't believe who it is."

Looking confused, Robin ordered "Let her in the Tower."

As the communicator shuts off, a black sphere appeared in the Ops room, making Beastboy and Cyborg jump, and Starfire squeal "eep" as she hides behind Robin. It appears to be Raven and a very familiar girl in the school uniform.

The other Titans are shocked, the girl before them looked like Terra.

(Cyborg) "It can't be..."

(Starfire) "It is..."

(Robin) "She looks like..."

(BeastBoy) "...Terra."

"I told you before that I'm not Terra." The girl claimed, "My name is Gwen, and I need protection."

Robin gets up and starts to question 'Gwen', "OK, The Titans are here to help you. Now I have some questions for you, why is Chessire chasing you?"

Gwen replied "I don't know, I was on my way to my appartment, but that crazy girl with the mask and claws was chasing me." She then starts to panic "I-I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

"It depends, since you kind of betrayed your friends." Raven stated with a bitterness tone, which Beastboy calms her down "Raven, remember she's not Terra."

"Betrayed?" Gwen responds "If your implying that I'm that Terry-girl, then I'm not."

Robin scoffs "If you say that your not really Gwen, then would you mind having Cyborg run a DNA analysis on you?" He asked her, giving her a suspicious look.

Gwen looked back at the boy wonder and scoffs "Fine! Take a blood sample to prove it, but just so you know, I'm going to prove you wrong!"

Robin sighs and ordered Cyborg to bring Gwen to the Test labs. The rest of the Titans looked at eachother to figure out what to do. "So about this Cheshire problem?" BeastBoy was the first to asked.

Robin replied "I don't know why Cheshire wants to kill 'Gwen', or the possibility that Gwen is actually Terra with memory loss, but we have to figure this out."

"But what if the Cheshire managed to find her here?" Starfire wondered.

"Starfire's right." Raven stated "Cheshire is a well known assassin and is one of the villains who escaped from our battle against the Brotherhood."

"You forget, Raven." Robin respond "Cheshire is a hired assassin, so someone hired her to either kill her or kidnapped her."

TG

"You've failed to capture her?" Yelled a female voice from the shadows, as a dim light shows Cheshire, kneeing down to her payer. "I've sent you to capture the girl and bring her to me."

"I am sorry, my old friend." Cheshire said, who appears to have broken English. "I was going to capture her, but one of the Titans, the one called 'Raven', had taken her."

The mysterious figure steps out of the shadows and reveals to be Ravager. "So, she's with those Teen Titans?" Cheshire nodded. "Good. This girl is mainly responsible for my Father's death, along with those Titans." She then turns towards Cheshire, "Say, Chessie. Remember in our little mercenary missions we kidnap that gangster's daughter for ransom?" Cheshire nodded again, "I say we use that strategy on the Titans."

TG

Raven was meditating in her room, still confused about the whole 'Gwen-is-Terra' thing. Raven was, for sure, that this girl is indeed, Terra. Raven couldn't even come to her mind if she wants to trust her or not due to the whole betrayal incident. Suddenly, she here's a knock on the door. She gets up to open it, expecting to be Beastboy, but instead it was Gwen.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gwen shyly asked the empath.

Raven think about for the moment and respond "Come inside." Gwen smiled as she comes inside Raven's room. She looked surprised when she sees the room of the dark Mage is so...dark.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" The empath said.

Gwen sighs a respond "I want to say, thank you for saving my life." Raven raised an eyebrow and continued "And whatever this 'Terra' girl did to you, Beastboy, and your friends." She looked down on the floor "I'm not sure, but maybe she really regrets it. I'm very sorry for what happened to her, and sorry for what happened to you guys."

Raven was flabbergasted by the Terra look alike when she feels her emotions. It felt like regret is coming from 'Gwen', it was then Raven spoke "Gwen. I think-"

The alarm cuts-off from what Raven has to say when the two girls gets out of the room and went to the Ops room where the other Titans meet up. "What's the trouble?" Raven asked as Robin respond "We have an intruder in the Tower."

"All systems has been hacked." Cyborg explained as he's working on the Titans computer "Looks like whoever hacked in the system must be a bigger tech genius than me and Gizmo."

"I don't know." BeastBoy looked at the screen "This isn't the first time our system is hacked. It could be that Ravager girl that appeared on our screen."

"Whose Ravager?" Asked Gwen as Raven and Beastboy stared at her. "Someone who has a grudge against us." Raven answered in monotone. Then, out of no where, a sharp pain suddenly felt on her neck. Raven falls down to the ground.

"Raven!" BeastBoy calls out but instantly falls down to the floor as the rest of the Titans (Cyborg got electrocuted to the point of shutting down). The Titans are paralyzed and can't get up.

Gwen looked terrified. The people who promised to protect her can't move a muscle. She ran to the door but bumped into someone.

Cheshire grinned underneath the mask. As she steps towards at Gwen, who fell down the steps and backed away from the assassin. "Please, don't kill me." She whispery begged as Cheshire laughs "Don't worry, blondie. My payer will do the unspeakable." She then grabs Gwen and punch the schoolgirl in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. The unconscious Gwen fell onto Cheshire's arms as the masked girl lifts her over the shoulder and glared at the paralyzed Titans "Till we meet again." She turns around and disappears along with the unconscious Gwen.

TG

Hours later, Gwen woke up earlier and tries to struggle from Cheshire's arm around her waist. "Let me go!" She grunted. Cheshire drops her on the hard wooden floor and pinned her down with her foot on her back and claws near the schoolgirl's face.

"Excellent work, Chessie." Said a familiar voice as the figure appears out of the shadows and reveals to be Ravager. "W-who are you?" Asked the blonde schoolgirl.

Ravager looked angry at her. Cheshire steps backward from her heated friend, who grabs Gwen by the shirt collar. "You took someone precious away from me." She said and then yelled "You are going to pay for what you've done to my father." Ravager then smacks Gwen to ground. Tears start to pour onto Gwen as she felt the sting from her face. Ravager then pulls out her sword and raise it to swing at Gwen.

Gwen quickly turned around, as the sword reached so close to her, only to cut her long blonde hair. Gwen now has a rough bob-haircut that reach to her neck.

"Cheshire, tie her up. I'm making a phone call." Ravager ordered as Cheshire hold some rope and grabs Gwen.

TG

As the paralysis is worn out and Cyborg rebooted himself, the Titans search throughout the city to find Gwen and Cheshire. The team meet up on the roof to brief what they know.

"Alright, Titans. Anything?" Robin asked them. Only a few nods and a "nuh-uh." From Beastboy.

"I tried to sense her, but she's closer in the city." Raven explained.

Suddenly, the Titan's communicator. Appearing on the screen shocked the Titans as they see Ravager's face. "Hello, you disgraceful Titans."

"What do you want, Ravager?" Robin shout with a venomous tone.

Ravager laughed and respond "Oh, boy wonder. You should know by now that I have someone waiting to be picked up from my...rough housing." She then channeled the camera to point at a beaten Gwen. Starfire gasp and BeastBoy's ears dropped. Gwen was beaten, her blue skirt was torn and her hair is cut. Red scratches can be spotted on her face, arms, and legs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Raven yelled with rage, which shocked the Titans. Ravager only respond "Don't worry, she'll live, for now. If you want to see her alive, meet at the docks. Bye bye." She waves as the screen shuts off.

Raven flies up as well as BeastBoy when he changed into a falcon. "What are you waiting for?" She said "Lets go to the docks."

As the two flies, the green falcon(Beadtboy) spoke to Raven "Never saw you act like this before."

"Lets just say, I think Gwen is really hiding something from us." Raven flew past the changeling as he fly faster, along with Starfire carrying Cyborg, and Robin, on the road, riding his R-Cycle.

TG

As the Titans made it to the docks, they spot a beaten Gwen tied up on the pole of a warehouse. "Gwen!" Starfire yelled as she flew up to put Gwen down to the floor. "Please, friend. Say something!" Starfire shook the unconconcious girl as Gwen opened her eyes and yelled "What are you doing here? Get out, it's a trap!"

"Exactly!" A voice can be heard above Starfire, who met a steel kick in the face which knocks her out and fell on top of Gwen.

Appearing in front of the Titans is None other than the Ravager, in person. "So, we finally meet, Titans." She sneered as the Titans prepare to fight.

"Titans, GO!"

The Titans charged at Ravager, who unsheathed her twin katanas and charged right at them. Cyborg uses his right arm to pull out his chainsaw hand and block the twin blades from him. Ravager moves her katanas and made a scratch on Cyborg's armored chess. "Hey! I just polished this armor two days ago!" He complained, but not realizing the silver haired girl pulled a taser and electrocute him to the ground.

As Cyborg fell unconscious, Beastboy felt rage and morphs into a lion. The emerald lion charged in on Ravager. But she dodges from getting pounced, like she was expecting then threw a dart at the green lion, causing Beastboy to morph back to his human form and fall down, asleep.

It was Raven and Robin left as they face against Ravager. "She can predict our moves." Raven told her leader, "Well lets see she can predict this!" Robin yelled as he jumped and raise his bow staff at The Ravager.

But Ravager thinks too quickly, as she grabs the unconcious Starfire and use her sleeping body as a shield, making Robin to back out and fall to the other side, preventing hitting his girlfriend.

Ravager spots the oppertunity as she kicks Robin's ribs and elbowed him, hard. Robin held his sides as he tries to ease the pain.

Raven sneaked up on Ravager by using her dark energy to wrap her up. Ravager turned to her head and raise her hand like a karate chop to hit her by the neck.

Raven fell to her knees as Ravager pinned her down to the hard wooden floor of the docks. "After I'm done with you Titans, I'll take pleasure to torturing Terra." She whispered onto Raven's ear, causing Raven to struggle. Ravager pulls something out from her pouch, an electric dagger appears as she raised it where it's far from the dark empath's heart.

"NOOO!" Cried out a voice as a huge chunk of a bolder hit Ravager on the head as the revengeful girl got knocked out and dropped her knife, inches away from Raven's head.

Raven got up and saw Gwen, raising her arms and her eyes glowing yellow.

Cheshire, suddenly appears, and picks up the unconscious Ravager over her shoulder. "You Titans are lucky, but next time you won't be." Was all she said as she disappears along with a knocked out Ravager.

TG

"Why, Terra?" BeastBoy asked. The Titans have returned to the Tower, now questioning Terra's return as Beastboy continues "Why didn't you told us?"

Terra, who now has an evenly bob-haircut thanks to Starfire's help, sheepishly responded "I don't know how I was revived, but I remember everything that happened. Meeting you guys, betraying you, Slade. I just couldn't face you guys for what I've done. So I decided to have a new life, by attending school, getting a new start, and leave everything behind. But after this, guess you can't escaped from your past."

Raven looked at her in the eye, "Terra, I always knew it was you the moment I saw you in trouble. If it makes you feel better, then at some point I forgive you." Terra looked at Raven with a relief from her shoulders.

"I got it!" BeastBoy exclaims, getting Raven and Terra's attention, "Raven, when you defeated Trigon and revived the people from their stony prison? I think that revived Terra too!"

"I guess that's how it happened." Raven agreed. Then Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came to Ops room.

Robin steps up to give the decision "Terra, as much as we missed you for your return, I think it's best for you to be relocate. I've already contacted Titans East and they've send Aqualad to pick you up, from the seas."

Terra thought for a moment, then makes the realization that she's going to meet Aqualad, whom she saw on television when Titans East came to watch over Jump City. "I accepted the offer. But wouldn't that make me a Titan again."

"Girl, you can be a Titan anytime you want." Cyborg cheerfully said, making Terra happy.

Starfire rushed towards Terra by giving her a soft hug "We really missed you, Friend Terra. Promise me we may contact eachother sometime?"

"Anytime, Star." Terra promised.

TG

In the dark, underground base. Ravager, who now where's a bandage around her head which covers her left eye, is now briefing with Cheshire.

"The Titans may have escaped from death, but we have something more valuable." Cheshire said as she holds a blue disc. "This disc holds every registered members of the Teen Titans. Including ones from Titans East, South, and some Honorary Titans."

Ravager gave a light smile, "Information of every Titan. I knew this plan would be, half completed. As the Titans were too busy saving Terra, you manage to break into the Tower, and grabbed some very interesting information."

"Anything for a friend, Rose." Cheshire told her, using her real name.

TG

Man, what a long chapter. Do you know how long it took to write this?

Also, I need some ideas to how to introduce Wondergirl for the next two chapters. Next chapter will be a Red-X episode, so write in the comments to give me some ideas.

And thank you for being patient.

Also look at my other fic "BeastBoy and the X-Men" a what if story that shows if BeastBoy leaves the Titans and ends up in the X-Men.

**Also I made a poll to decide which roster should I pick for Titans North. Make sure to vote.**

**And other news, I think I might do a Spectacular Spider-Man season 3 fic, but I might need some help from other good fanfic writers. So message me for some interesting stories and we might create a forum.**

**So until then, stay tuned.**


End file.
